


Mamihlapinatapei

by keycoward



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, something to write while red riding is being written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycoward/pseuds/keycoward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wordless, yet meaningful look between two people who both desire to initiate something, but both are too scared to initiate themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamihlapinatapei

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes Hi tis me...Key  
> I kind just wrote this to tide some people off while I finish writing Chapter 4 of Red riding.   
> If you have not read Red riding I strongly encourage you to do so because I want lots of people to enjoy a nice story  
> anyways, I hope you all like this and please leave a review

**_ Vexatious _ **

_  Definition: Causing vexation agitating afflictive annoying as a vexatious controversy a vexatious neighbor _

That's probably how you would describe Grif and Simmons relationship if you didn't know any better. Especially if all you saw was them constantly arguing. But it wasn't exactly the case since they were actually friends, best friends even. They were close, very close. Closer than normal close friends. One would care if the other got hurt and if one of them called the other by their first name, they would be at their side within a moment.

**_  Mamihlapinatapei  _ **

_ A wordless, yet meaningful look between two people who both desire to initiate something, but both are too scared to initiate themselves. _

That was more accurate to their situation. Maybe.  Grif  could never tell.

He had accepted long ago that stunning green eyes and alabaster freckled skin had swept him away. He admired the way Simmons would get passionate about things. His eyes would light up and he would start talking with his hands more. Explaining designs and ideas that would help them out. It was even better when Kimball actually listened to him and put his ideas to good use. He could see Simmons swell with pride as he would watch a new design for a weaponized warthog rolling out to battle. How his cheeks burned and the smile on his face was stuck there. It made Grif smile behind his helmet and he would slip up and their hands would brush together because he just wanted Simmons to know that he was so proud of him.

But as soon as they would touch Simmons would stop and look at him. Him and only him. They would stare at each other for what would seem like years. Their hands still touching but not entwined like Grif wanted. Like Simmons wanted. What they both wanted. Grif would curse that they were wearing helmets on the inside because  i  would be so easy, so simple just to  lean over and kiss him.  To finally break down the wall they kept wanting to climb over but never trying. He would just stare at him until something would interrupt them. And then there hands would move away, and that wall would remain up.

It was like going on a roller coaster in  Grif's  opinion

The first couple of seconds on a roller coaster as your cart climbs slowly up the lift hill. Leaning back as your pumping heart is making a scene and you’re building up the strength to scream and you’re wondering if you can’t turn around now, if you can’t press the stop button and slide back down, if you could at least stay in this spot for a little while longer. 

They both kept pressing the button.

But they both wished the button never even existed.

If the button didn't exist, then they would reach the top and finally scream, move from that spot and move forward with this. But they never do. Because they are Grif and Simmons. It's like they physically can't move forward from this spot and it drive Grif up the wall. He is sick of being in this spot because he wants to go back to the moment where their hands touch, rip off his helmet and kiss the damn bastard. To see the look on his face, the shock, the wonder, the need for more...

**_ Rebate _ **

_  Definition: To beat to obtuseness to deprive of keenness to blunt to turn back the point of as a lance used for exercise _

Simmons would only ever be able to describe what they did with rebate. Doing the same thing over and over again without trying to change it. It drove him up the wall and possibly all the way to the ceiling. They never made progress, they just kept walking in a circle and talking about whatever came to mind that was the overwhelming romantic tension between them. At some points he almost wants to shout it at him. That he loved him for years now and that he was sick of this game they kept playing and he just wanted to stop but he kept playing. It was dumb and ridiculous.

But at the same time he knew so much about  Grif . More than a lot of other people would actually care to learn about him. How he was a cook, his  favourite  tattoo artist was named Marty and how he apparently had the best stories. How he knew how to surf and play several instruments. He knew the bands he loves and the shows he liked to watch. How picky Grif actually was about some things despite that he looked like he was the most laid back person of all.

When Simmons realized (much later than  Grif ) that he was in fact, in love with  Grif . He felt sort of.... relaxed.

Like taking a shower after a long day (at the beach, or at work, or from forcing yourself to do something that scares the heebie-jeebies out of you). How the warm water splashes your pores so delicately that you close your eyes and pretend you’re somewhere else.

Grif  was his somewhere else.

But at other times he found himself too impatient. Like when they were drinking.

They would jump from topic to topic in a drunken haze of giggles and rubbing shoulders and longing looks that lasted too long. The desire to take off his clothes and kiss the  hawaiian  would burn within him. To almost present himself so that  Grif  would take the clue and finally end this terrible game. Simmons found himself too sexed up some nights. Where he would be trying to sleep only to realize he was slowly _humping_ the mattress and was at full mast. How he would strain his ears to see if  Grif  was awake or not. How he wanted him to be awake and just know. He would kill for him to just know.

At one point  Grif  almost caught him.

Waking up as he was leaving the room to take care of himself in the bathroom. He would never forget those sleepy eyes staring up at him. Meeting with his until they slid down to his  sweat pants . The obvious tent in them until they came back up to his eyes again. And he saw that look. That look that would haunt him forever. That made him squirm.

** The hungry eyes that almost dared him to crawl into his bed. **

He prayed a thousand times for  Grif  to tell him to come into his bed. For anything.

_     "You're only human I guess. Just try and be quiet" _

He wanted to scream at him. To cry and rip his own hair out. But he couldn't.

They didn't speak about it.

But  Grif  thought about it more than Simmons did.

Grif wanted the same things Simmons did. Except they didn't step over that line. 

Until it happened again.

When Simmons is excited about watching his own modification to bubble shield work the way he wanted. How he was bouncing on the balls of his feet and could barely stand still and how happy he looked.  Grif  was smiling at him, pride in Simmons overwhelmed his and their fingers brushed again. And time stopped for them once more. But this time it was different. This time their helmets were off, they can see each other, their expressions, their eyes. This time Grif hooks his pinkie around the maroon cyborgs and Simmons just loses it.

The red head stepped forward and kissed him and  Grif  replied immediately. No hesitation in him at all, his body buzzed and he couldn't keep his hands off him. Simmons tangled his fingers in his hair and their kiss deepened. Simmons nearly sobbed as Grif muttered  "I love you's"  against his lips. 

When Grif and Simmons finally broke apart they couldn't stop laughing.

They just made out for the first time...

_ In front of the   **entire** team.  _


End file.
